Entre lineas
by cornamenta-Black
Summary: Una nueva y misteriosa escritora bate todos los records de exito tras publicar su primera novela.y Draco tendra que decifrar el misterio o no recibira ese suculoso ascenso que tanto desea......DHR...ENTREN YA! Tercer cap up!Luego de tanto tiempo. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! mi nombre es cornamenta-black ( antes cornamenta-ao),y les presento mi primer fic, que ha estado 3 años enterrado en un cuaderno!Bueno ahora las dejo con la historia...Disclaimer:Recordandoles que TODOS, si TODOS los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J .k Rowling.Y sin darles más lata, aqui esta.!

Problemas y circunstancias.

Allí estaba ella , aunque no admitiría le gustaba el lugar, era algo sombrío pero encantador al final. Esa noche estaba lleno de gente ,como no , era sábado por la noche, todos buscaban un lugar para relajarse y charlar con los amigos. Pero ella no , no tenia mucho tiempo y menos amigos para conversar , hoy venia a hablar con el demonio mismo...

Sonó la alarma del hervidor de agua , y Hermione despegaba la mirada de su ensayo y de su primer intento como escritora.

- Ya voy gruño Hermione , se quito las gafas de leer y se refregó los ojos. Y se dirigió a servirse una taza de café . Le echo un vistazo a la puerta de la nevera donde tenia un pequeño calendario donde tenia anotado lo que tenia que hacer cada día , y vio el mensaje que había escrito hace menos de una semana Entrega de la novela a la editorial .

Hermione siempre soñó que seria una excelente escritora y que a los 23 tendría un novio espectacular con que sacarle envidia a sus amigas. Pero en vez de eso , era una medimaga en Sanmungo de 23 años y le faltaba el novio. Aunque lo ultimo no le importaba mucho a Hermione ya que no tenia mucho tiempo para salir y todo eso .Por fin tenia su propio libro en sus manos , escrito hace casi un año , pero no publicado ,por el miedo al rechazo. Tal vez ese también era el problema por que todavía no tenia novio, por el miedo a ser rechazada, a no ser querida.

- Hoy es el día mas importante de mi vida, si me rechazan no volveré a escribir y me olvidare de ser escritora. murmuro Hermione mientras acariciaba a su gato y al tiempo tomaba su taza de café.

Hace mas de un mes que mando a la editorial su libro y hoy recibiría la respuesta, por medio de una carta , la cual ya tenia en sus manos. Tenia miedo de abrirla y saber la respuesta , que marcaría su destino. Ginny , su mejor amiga sabia de su pasión por la escritura y la primera en leer su libro. Ella fue quien la convenció mandarla a la editorial.

Sonó el timbre y Hermione fue abrir la puerta de su apartamento, una veloz pelirroja la abrazo con fuerza .

Vi tu mensaje ¿es cierto, tienes la carta? pregunto nerviosa Ginny.La has abierto?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y Ginny resoplo.

Ella se quito el abrigo y paso dentro del apartamento, que era pequeño pero muy iluminado y todo siempre estaba en orden, era muy acogedor con sus murallas color crema. Ginny dejo el abrigo en el sillón y luego se sentó y a su lado Hermione.

-Bueno que esperas le espetó ginny Ábrelo.

Hermione se afligió mas , parecía a punto de romper a llorar. Ginny la abrazó para confortarla. Hermione olió su perfume lilas y se sintió mejor. Desde le escuela Ginny había sido su mejor amiga , ella siempre la consolaba cuando estaba triste o preocupada, como cuando murieron sus padres hace dos años .Hermione de pronto se sintió absolutamente sola en el mundo , sus padres estaban muertos y no volvería a verlos jamás .Ginny le recordaba mucho a su madre , en su forma de ser y pensar . Es como si no la hubiera perdido nunca.

Ginny, no puedo respondió Hermione – Ábrela tu por favor, no puedo hacerlo. Y le paso el sobre que venia a nombre de Christine Spellman.

Ginny leyó el nombre y frunció el entrecejo, sabia que su amiga se había dado otro nombre para que su identidad por si se publicaba su libro y no salir perjudicada por la critica.

-Pienso , querida señorita Granger , como la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts , es muy estúpido haberse cambiado el nombre.murmuro Ginny.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

Querida señorita Christine Spellman,es un agrado decirle antes de agradecer por haber confiado en nuestra editorial que su libro...

Hermione se levanto del sillón , por su cara parecía a punto de vomitar. Porfavorpenso Hermione.

Ginny siguió leyendo... ha sido ...aceptado, felicitaciones.

Mañana recibirá la primera edición impresa, por la mañana. Atte. Editorial ediciones Nystrom.

Ginny tiro la carta y se levanto de un salto a abrazar a su amiga, ella estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

Felicitaciones, Hermione, tu libro ya esta impreso y listo para mandarlo a las librerías de todo el país.

Hermione estaba paralizada. su sueño era una realidad , ya era una escritora .Pero todavía no tenia al novio...

Un mes después...

Aquella mañana era brillante, dentro de lo que podía en la nublada ciudad de Londres en plena primavera. Era viernes , y el rejo indicaba las 9:30 de la mañana al tiempo que sonaba por tercera vez en la mañana .

Cuando Hermione por fin se obligo a salir de la cama y apagar el despertador, le echo una mirada a la hora .

-nueve y media, mierda voy a llegar tarde. murmuro Hermione.

Corrió al baño mientras se desnudaba , y se metió en la ducha sin esperar que el agua calentara .

-Joder , el agua esta muy helada grito Hermione . Salió con el cabello estilando agua y lo cepillo , frustrada vio como se empezaba a ensortijar. se puso unas bragas y un sujetador, y corrió a su habitación a buscar que ponerse .Busco la ropa menos arrugada que encontró, una camisa blanca y una falda negra agitanada que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla.

Troto al la cocina y vio el reloj del micro-ondas , 9:45.

-Desayuno,no creopenso Hermione muy tarde .Avanzo hacia la puerta , tomo unos tacones negros , su bata y su bolso ,y salió a toda prisa.

Las ultimas semanas habían sido muy emocionantes ,desde la apertura del sobre .Su libro había tenido mucho éxito y toda la prensa investigaba sobre la desconocida y celebre escritora , Christine Spellman. Y claro , no han encontrado nada , y no lo encontraran nunca pensó feliz la medimaga.

Salió del edificio y tomo un taxi que la llevo a unas cuadras cerca del hospital, se bajo teniendo cuidado que la delicada falda no se rompiera , como le había pasado la semana anterior con una falda parecida.

Caminó corriendo hacia el extremo de la calle Oxford , compro un café en el starbucks café.voy a llegar tarde 9:50, tardísimo, el estúpido doctor duffy, ahora si tendrá razones por la cual despedirme.

Stanley Dufy , era el casi-director del hospital mágico .Tenia cincuenta y tantos años y era un viejo verde. Sabia de fuentes oscuras que estuvo apunto de casarse con una chica de veintitantos , pero ella se había arrepentido en el altar.-uhhhgrr, que asco!pensó. Y ahora , Dufy se dedicaba a perseguir a medimagas y enfermeras en practica como ella.

Se aliso la falda , afirmo su café y comenzó a correr..Voy a llegar a tiempo hoy lo juro...ahhh si no me costara tanto levantarme. Diosito , si de verdad existes , por favor permite que llegue a tiempo . Juro que me levantare temprano y no romperé mi despertador coda mañana , si me haces este favor te prometo que iré más seguido a misa.- Y comenzó a orar mientras corría Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos ...Ohhh ya veo el hospital, gracias diosito te juro que no vuelvo a maldecir a ningún ser viviente. Santificado sea tu nombre , venga a nosotros tu reino ...-. Solo una calle más , una más, lo lograre!...y hágase tu voluntada como en la tierra como en el cielo...-.Giro la cabeza al atravesar la calle , y casi se le cae el alma cuando vio que un automóvil estaba apunto de arrollarla. Escucho un frenazo en seco y el sonido de su vaso de cartón caerse con su precioso café.-Miró su café desparramado en el suelo , se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. se las seco rápidamente con la manga de su camisa . Luego miró furiosa al conductor que ya se había bajado de su auto.

OYE IDIOTA NO VES QUE IBA REZANDO!. QUIEN TE CREES PARA IR CON TU LINDO AUTO Y CASI ARROLLARME! EHHHH?Y LUEGO TE BAJAS Y ME SONRIES CON TU LINDA SONRISA ,TALVEZ PENSANDO QUE CON ESO BASTA PARA CALMARME , BIEN LO LOGRASTE, PERO AHORA LLEGARE TARDE A TRABAJO, GRACIAS DIOS ¡-. grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y los ojos cerrados. Luego cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había gritado , se sonrojo a full, y más cuando vio quien se bajo del lindo auto que casi la arrolla.Hermione abrio la boca de la impresión. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.-murmuro para si misma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejejeje, ahora si que me vengo de todas esas veces que dejan la historia en la partemás emocionante.Muajajajaja! ...Ejem,ejem!( autora tosiendo)Hace comomil años que tenia estahistoria escrita en un cuaderno , pero me daba muxxxaaaaa lata subirlo!. Asi que ahora, la pregunta es ¿ Quieren que siga? ...Siquieren que lo haga ( y con eso meharán muy feliz!XD!)!mandenme reviews!...Ysi no les gusto mucho ,manden reviews(Igual, pero manden...jejeje)tb..con sugerencias ! .


	2. Intercambio de cumplidos

.. nota: ningún personaje harry potter es de mi pertenencia sino de J k Rowling . 

Entre líneas: segundo capitulo.

Bajó su cabeza y miro sus tacones , seguro ese idiota estará burlándose de mi!-pensó ella. Desplazo su mirada hacia las zapatillas beige de el , luego alzo la mirada y recorrió sus largas piernas y muslos vestidos con unos jeans. Los botones de su camisa hasta llegar a la cara. Tenia la misma expresión arrogante que le conocía. Su brillante cabello rubio caía sobre sus inteligentes ojos grises que estaban entrecerrados , como si estuviera observando muy bien algo y pensando algo muy agradable. Seguro esta pensando en mi asesinato .pensó.-Estúpido Malfoy!

-Granger¿ eres ciega o estúpida? O ambas. Casi abollas mi automóvil! .- pregunto el rubio mientras con la mano se sacaba los molestos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Esa imagen le hubiera parecido muy atractiva , si no supiera que es el narcisista, arrogante y estúpido de Malfoy.

-Siempre tan caballero Malfoy, pero, sabes no me sorprende nada de ti.-dijo hermione. Además ¿se puede saber a quien le compraste la licencia para conducir? A Zabbini¿A Snape , o a ambos?-exclamo cabreada la castaña.

Draco que estaba parado detrás de la puerta de su automóvil , salió de detrás de ella y la cerro. Camino hasta quedar a una corta distancia de la griffindor.

-Cierra la boca ahora que es tiempo Leona ,si no quieres sufrir más que un atropellamiento.-amenazo, y esbozó una media sonrisa.  
Malfoy la miro para ver que cara ponía , y se sorprendió verla de lo más sonriente, con sus brazos cruzados y mirándolo con una cara diciéndole : Ven aquí y baila.

-Bien Malfoy ,eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme , porque que soy una persona muy ocupada, algo que creo que tu no lo eres , y tengo que irme .Adiós. se despidió hermione con voz cantarina. Se la quedo mirando como se iba con paso apresurado.

El slitherin se quedo en catarsis, se había quedado callado apreciando la agudeza de la griffindor .No tenia nada bueno con lo cual responderle. Una bocina lo saco de sus pensamiento informándole que ya la luz se había vuelto verde.

-Malditos muggles, Maldita Granger.-mascullo el slitherin.

Encendió el motor y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su trabajo en el periódico.

Era un edificio moderno de 35 pisos , parecía un espejo gigante dentro de la ciudad londinense. Toda la fachada era de vidrio cristalino como el de un espejo. Era un poco extraño que un periódico mágico ,tan importante como el profeta , se encontrara en un edificio tan vistoso , pero al parecer tiene una especie de encantamiento que hacia recordar a cada muggle que quisiera entrar que tenia alguna cosa muy importante que hacer. Draco dirigió su automóvil hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo destinado a loa trabajadores del profeta. tomó el ticket de la entrada y lo tiró sobre el asiento del copiloto.

Draco nunca se imagino que terminaría siendo periodista del profeta, siempre soñó que algún día seria auror o una cosa por el estilo. Pero debía admitir que esa profesión de le daba muy bien. Le encantaba saber y opinar sobre los temas de actualidad, había ganado mucho premios en Inglaterra y afuera. Tenia el mejor currículum ( donde se ven los estudios de un trabajador , sus trabajos y logros,..--) de todo el profeta, estudio ciencias políticas en América y periodismo en Londres, saliendo con honores de este ultimo. Algunos post-grados muggles y mágicos llenaban paginas de su currículo. Pero no era suficiente, todavía seguía en el mismo puesto que comenzó, sabia que era joven y que había llegado hacia muy poco, pero el deseaba el puesto de editor de el profeta.

-Ahora solo es esperar.-suspiro Draco mientras salía del subterráneo y entraba al ascensor del edificio.

Le habían ofrecido en varios periódicos y revistas un trabajo mucho más importante y una suma mucho más suculento de dinero , pero no había querido irse. Su meta era ser el editor del profeta y nadie se lo quitaría de la mente. Cuando un Malfoy deseaba algo, lo conseguía.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió dando grandes trancos. Habían varias chicas que le echaban una mirada nerviosa a el reloj y el ascensor esperando que el slitherin saliera de el en las mañanas antes de que el llegara se aprendían de memoria los horarios de llegada, almuerzo y trabajo de el rubio, además trataban de servirlo en lo que pudieran. Draco ignoraba esto pero se le hacia muy raro a veces ,cuando llegaba le tenían listo su café moka listo , culpaba a la puntualidad inglesa. Recorrió el pasillo y entro a la oficina de su única jefa, Roxane lecroix, que lo había mandado a llamar esa mañana.

Era una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años , la primera feminista londinense mágica conocida, participaba en cada manifestación , actos, y eventos a favor del feminismo que hubiera pero al hacerse mayor se cando de ser mojada por los carros de agua de la policía , ser encarcelada cada dos por tres, así que decidió que serviría mas como periodista , así podría combatir el machismo en la comodidad de su hogar sin miedo a tener que pagar una multa o molestar a algún pariente en la madrugada para que la sacara de la cárcel. Nunca se casó , ya que ningún hombre toleraba su forma de ser t caprichosa. Era atractiva, lo que una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años puede serlo. No usaba mas que el labial de maquillaje, lo demás lo encontraba frívolo y banal. Se reía de la cirugía y de dios. No creía en nada que no fuera minuciosamente organizado y planeada con mucha anticipación. era extremadamente puntual y ordenada , además de ser muy lista. Sus ácidos comentarios asustarían a cualquiera que no tuviera una agilidad mental y un ego gigante como Draco. Se llevaban muy bien , por que ella valoraba que el trabajador y responsable, además de que con el podía tener una discusión mas o menos decente que con cualquier hombre que ella conociese. Y el la respetaba por ser una mujer inteligente y ácida , que no se preocupaba de ser una mujer agradable si no lo era, ni mucho menos lo hacia para conquistar a un hombre.

Tocó la puerta, y le respondió una voz cansada pero fuerte como la de una tenor. Se encontró de frente con ella . vestía una túnica morada con joyas al mismo tono. tenia una cara de hastío.

-¿que paso no conseguiste la entrevista con el presidente de Haití?-pregunto Draco.  
Ella suspiro , y se acomodo un mechón de sus cabello rubio.  
-¿Tú que crees , Draco.?-exclamo ella sentándose detrás de su escritorio de maciza madera.-Bien Draco , voy directo al grano, te llame esta mañana por que necesito que realices una entrevista.

El slitherin resoplo.

-Valla novedad, pero no entiendo por que quieres que la haga yo?-pregunto.  
-tu sabes muy bien el porque, Draco. Eres el mejor en este lugar. A mi no me engañas con tu humildes barata , no te la compre al principio ni mucho menos te la comprare ahora.- acabo la editora.

El sonrió , le encantaba que le dijeran sus cualidades .le inflaba el ego. Draco junto las manos y las comenzó a mover.

-A ver ¿ quien es la presa ahora? – pregunto el .  
-Christine Spellman.-respondió ella.

El alzó una ceja, o se le hacia familiar.

-¿y quien es ella, ministra de...-trato el.

Roxane lo miro como si fuera un idiota, o por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió el.

-¿Acaso tu no lees, los diarios, rayos, Draco trabajas en uno , como es que no sabes ¡quien es Christine Spellman!- grito ella.

El rubio se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se toco la frente, le estaba comenzando un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
- Por que no terminas con esto y me dices de una buena vez ¿quien es esa mujer?-exclamo el apurado.

-Ella es la escritora mágica y muggle del momento. Un éxito rotundo de ventas. Además nadie saben quien la generadora de tanto éxito, ya que usa un nombre ficticio. Tu tarea será encontrarla , conocerla y ser el primero que la entreviste-

el cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y la miro escéptico.

-¿y cual seria la recompensa por aquella odisea?- pregunto el slitherin -además de mi agradecimiento por toda la vida...-dijo ella

el resopló- roxanne tu sabes que lo ultimo que me interesaría es complacerte, al grano por favor...-dijo draco

-bien , tu recompensa será tu anhelado ascenso. –respondió.  
El levanto su mirada que antes estaba en el suelo, corrió hacia la puerta .  
-¿que crees que haces?- pregunto la editora.  
El la miro como si estuviera loca.  
-que crees que hago voy a buscar a esa tal Christine y entrevistarla...-respondió apresurado.

-creo que necesitaras esto-le señalo una invitación que tenia en sus manos- es para la cena de la editorial , seguro que ella estará allí.  
A draco le brillaban los ojos , como cuando siempre encontraba un desafió.  
-muchas gracia y adiós.

Roxane se volvió a acomodar el cabello y se despidió- Adiós, y ponte guapo para esta noche.

Draco salió a toda prisa del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento , por fin una gran oportunidad se le cruzaba por el frente, además esta era muy fácil, entrevistar a una mujer. Todas caían ante sus pies sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo haría en unos segundos. Por fin su sueño de ser editor del profeta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina .

Encendió el motor y partió a toda velocidad a su apartamento para la gran noche que lo esperaba.

...Bien este capitulo es muuuuuuuuuy cortito pero es para que no se olvidaran de mi. les prometo que se volverá mucho mas emocionante. Acuérdense que si tienen sugerencias , retos, u opiniones , al botoncito de ahí abajo que dice submit reviews!  
Muchas gracias , a todas las que mandaron reviews a:

Ireth I. Nainieum: fuiste la primera, muchas gracias, me encanta que te halla agradado.  
Brisa2006: Por supuesto que pondré a ese par, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste como seguirá esta historia.  
Y finalmente a PauMalfoy: muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y por favor ( --¡)apoyándome. Se despide una muy agradecida .

Cornamenta-black


	3. De fiestas y amenazas

Entre-líneas

Cáp. 3

De fiestas y amenazas.

Subía y bajaba rítmicamente la suave y calientita manta que reposaba sobre un dormido Draco Malfoy hasta que ...

-Merlín! Que es ese ruido infernal!- grito un despeinado Draco, buscando con una mirada asesina el sitio de donde provenía aquel ruido , que al ritmo de la macarena ,osó despertar al mismísimo príncipe de slitherin. Hasta que lo halló , en el piso , justo al lado de el sillón donde dormía, su teléfono celular.

- Roxanne , juro que me las pagaras!- grito una vez que terminó de leer el mensaje de texto que su querida jefa le había dejado, recordándole que tenia que le quedaban 9 minutos para arreglarse , y llegar a la fiesta, no en realidad 8 min.

Corrió a la ducha, rogándole a los dioses que le permitieran llegar a tiempo.

Draco estiró las mangas de su camisa, se colgó la camisa al hombro y corrió al estacionamiento de el edificio.

Según la invitación la fiesta se realizaba cerca de un bosque , la editorial realmente había querido tirar " la casa por la ventana" , ya que habían tenido muchas ganancias con los libros recién publicados , los autores más famosos y ricos de gran bretaña pertenecían a esta, a si que obviamente esta tiene que estar al nivel del glamour de sus escritores. Aun cuando faltaba unas manzanas para llegar el imponente castillo se destacaba majestuosamente gracias a pequeños faroles puestos por aquí por allá, además de miles de pequeñas hadas que se escondían entre los arbustos y los árboles del grandioso jardín del castillo.,realmente esta fiesta prometía, y mucho.

A la entrada le pidieron su invitación y distraídamente se la entregó.

-Espero que todo este en orden, susurro arrastradamente, mirando al portero como si lo quisiera volver polvo.

-De seguro estará perfectamente , señor Malfoy.- dijo una voz divertida.-- Draco se volteó sorprendido para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz. No le conocía. pero le recordaba mucho al viejo Albus Dumblendore, aunque un poco más joven y rollizo.

-Draco Malfoy- Le tendió la mano. ¿le conozco de algún lado?-pregunto presuntuoso.

El hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano gustoso.

-Lamentablemente todavía no nos hemos conocido , pero yo siento que lo he conocido hace mucho ya que tenemos una amiga en común ,...le suena el nombre Roxana...

Draco alzo la ceja , por fin comprendió como Roxane había conseguido la invitación.

- Aja , ella es mi jefa. -. Asintió automáticamente.

- Bien , creo que debo circular y atender a mis otros invitados, déjeme guiarlo donde una chica encantadora, estoy seguro que entablaran una conversación muy agradable. dio esto y luego le guiño el ojo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro entre la multitud de gente que se hallaba bailando o conversando con sus finas copas con licor. Llegaron al frente de un ventanal donde había alguien, una mujer que les daba las espalda, una espalda muy esbelta en todo caso. pensó el slitherin.

-Christine , Christine ven acércate , quiero presentarte a alguien con quien tengo una gran amiga en común. – dijo alzando su voz suave , le toco el hombro.

La mujer se dio vuelta la expresión relajada que tenia se transformo totalmente. Soltó la copa que llevaba en la mano. El cristal se hizo añicos. Clavó la vista en el piso, apenada.

-Lo siento , que tonta, es que soy tan torpe- se maldijo.

- Ay mi christine , ella es muy tímida , pero en l fondo es muy determinada. le susurro a Draco al oído., como una confidencia, el slitherin sonrió. Ella era todo menos tímida.

- Bien , Christine , el es Draco Malfoy , un muy premiado periodista del profeta . y Draco , ella es Christine Spellman, nuestra nueva y famosa escritora estrella . Bueno dejo que la juventud se divierta, ahora Mandare a que limpien esto.- los presento y se fue rápidamente, draco lo observó durante un segundo cuando se dirigía a un encargado de la limpieza y luego fijo su mirada en la mujer que tenia al frente.

Soberbia, puede ser esa la palabra que la definía , aun nerviosa y con esa expresión de terror en el rostro, no podían opacarla. Un vestido color piel , casi dorado cubría su no muy alto pero esbelto cuerpo. Este era muy sencillo , le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas , pero lo más plausible del vestido era los detalles que dejaba ver del cuerpo de la chica, como por ejemplo las graciosas pecas castañas que cubrían la fina piel del el nacimiento pecho y de su espalda. e caían unos castaños rizo en la nuca y unos mas largos por la espalda, el peinado era fantástico. A pesar de ser muy bajita, esta noche estaba imponente.

Draco decidió romper el silencio y tomar la palabra, la tenia en sus manos.

- Y bien algo que decir , Christine Spellman o Hermione Granger¿ como prefieres que te llame?- pregunto rápida y mortalmente.

Hermione giró la cabeza.

- Malfoy ¿ Por que no te buscas un bosque y le haces un favor a la humanidad perdiéndote en el?-: dijo mordaz.

Rayos, al parecer hasta en situaciones criticas mantiene su adorable personalidad.

- Querida, sé que me extrañarías. respondió sonriendo -.Bueno , yo opino que tenemos algo de que conversar ¿no?

- Idiota,y no me llames cariño-.respondió.

La tomó con fuerza del brazo y se la llevo a uno de los muchos balcones del castillo.

- ehhhh , troglodita que crees que haces, no soy una de las estúpidas con las que te llevas todos los días , yo tengo una cosa que ellas no tienes que se llama auto-estima. -. Regaño la griffindor.

Le apretó el brazo con más fuerza , ella gimió de dolor.

- ehhh, Leoncita, si no quieres que corra sangre griffindor esta noche te vas a quedar quietecita y calladita. Bien , así esta mejor..-. amenazó.

El slitherin la rodeó y ella se apoyaba en la baranda , de haber podido , me lanzaría por ella.-. pensó ella.

- Valla , valla nuestra pequeña sangre sucia es escritora, y no una simple escritora si no la más famosa de Gran bretaña. Bien , este mundo va de aquí al infierno.-. sentencio el.

Hermione lo miró con furia , y salió del silencio al que había estado sumisa hace algunos minutos.

- El único que se va a ir al infierno aquí eres tu, además no tengo ninguna razón para tener quedarte explicaciones... soltó.

- No tan solo a mi tienes que dar explicaciones , si no también a las 300 personas que se encuentran en este castillo y al resto del mundo. Además¿que puede ser tan terrible para tener que ponerte un nombre postizo¿Un novio posesivo, tal vez?

Valla , a que venia esa repentina preocupación de Malfoy, por primera vez entablaban una conversación sin utilizar los términos , sangre sucia, los de tu clase , etc.-. pensó la griffindor

-Que, yo no tengo nov... de repente se dio cuenta que le estaba dando explicaciones a Malfoy-.No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida Malfoy, piérdete.

Draco , que había estado mirando por el balcón , se giró y la encaró.

- Vamos, no te pongas violenta , cariño, hasta ahora llevábamos una conversación decente y ahora la acabas de arruinar.-. dijo mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su bonita y cara chaqueta, maldito engreído. pensaba la leona.

Hermione dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado buscando Draco , era una especie de libreta forrada en cuero negro de dragón y algo que según recordaba por Rita skeeter, una especie de vuela pluma, no con plumas rosadas como la de la periodista , si no una cara y elegante vuela pluma .Ahogo una exclamación se asombro cuando recordó, como había sido tan idiota, según lo que dijo su editor, Malfoy era un renombrado periodista del profeta, tal vez ahora me amenace para que escupiera la verdad delante de todo Londres, arriba del Big –Ben , tal vez no arriba , pero me amenazaría de eso estoy segura

- ¿Que crees estas haciendo, Malfoy¿ estas jugando a los reporteros?

Draco dio un respingo, como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo más natural del mundo.

-Tómatelo como quieras , cariño-.Me mandaron a entrevistarte y eso es lo que haré, así que empieza cuando quieras .- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora , pero en realidad estaba arto. . .

Hermione sintiéndose una completa idiota no pudo evitar responder aquella sonrisa.

-Así esta mejor, ya estaba bueno que quitaras esa cara de amargada de siempre o si no ningún hombre se fijará en ti y serás una solterona por el resto de tu vida, -. Dijo mientras escribía algo que ella no podía leer en la libreta, ella se sonrojó completamente, le dio donde más le dolía , su vida amorosa , si es que la tenía. Gruñir menos , sonreír más , lo apuntaré cuando llegue a casa..- pensó...

.:ahora déjenme repasar , después de vender un libro como un individuo que tiene derecho a la libre expresión y también a mantener su identidad bajo secreto, un idiota que , sorpresa, es mi enemigo de la infancia, me hostiga para concederle una entrevista. Bien , como dijo el idiota de Malfoy este mundo va de aquí al infierno . Pero , esperen a lo mejor esta es la gran oportunidad de vengarme que esperado toda mi vida y no la desaprovechare. Muajajaja! pensó

- Ahora , prepárate la entrevista comienza en tres , dos uno ., menciono el.

- No te daré una entrevista aunque mi vida dependiera de eso, No quiero y no puedes obligarme sonrió la griffindor.

Draco la miró como si estuviera comiendo la cabeza. Sus oídos acaso habían escuchado la palabra no , a Draco Malfoy nadie , pero NADIE le decía que no .

-¿ Que estas diciendo, Granger, no te oí bien , creí escuchar que decías que no?-

Acaso era idiota o se hacia , estaba claro que había dicho que no!

Hermione apoyó su espalda en la muralla para poder descansar aun que solo fuera un momento de verdad que estar más de 5 min. con el la agotaban. Este idiota realmente le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Draco se planto en frente de ella y apoyo su brazo en la muralla justo al lado de su cabeza , enfrentando la desde muy cerca.

- Claro que me la darás- susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos. El sabia exactamente como intimidar a alguien , lo había echo desde pequeño así que le era tan natural como respirar. lo raro es que la griffindor no se le movía ni un pelo...

Bien , respira , un , dos , tres, una playa lejana , las olas del mar, mejor piensa enl el Dalai Lama aquel hombrecillo que predica la paz mundial, pero en este momento ni su fiel actitud que perseguía resolver los conflictos con una conversación civilizada y su firme creencia en la paz mundial , salvaría a Draco Malfoy de la golpiza que le iba a dar. Pero quien se creía que era ella, pensaba que ya estaba claro que no era una de las cabecitas de ave , con las que Malfoy inflaba su circulo social o incluso sexual...arghhhrgg!

Hermione lo empujo , realmente molesta, tenia una expresión realmente tetrica.Pero el no se movió ni un milimetro.

-Que vas a intentar abusar , matarme o algo por el estilo pregunto realmente enojada.

El se sobresalto y su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca.

- Dios me salve , Granger de la primera pero la segunda idea no esta tan mal, incluso seria bastante fácil sacar mi varita, apuntar a tu bonita cabeza y murmurar un cruciatas, estando aquí nadie oiría tus gritos de miedo y dolor...- murmuro muy bajito.

Ya el limite de según, siempre había pensado, interminable paciencia había llegado a su fin , si el descerebrado de Malfoy no se quería correr a las buenas , tendría que usar otras medidas, ...

Creedme Dalai , lo intente... murmuro Hermione.Draco la miró extrañado, como si descubriera recién que estaba loca.

Tomó aire y le pegó con toda su fuerza donde pudo, y cuando lo vio dar un tras pie y tropezar al piso , pudo ver que lo golpeo en un muslo, lastima- pensó.

-Creedme , la próxima vez no fallare , inbecil- le ladró.Se estaba yendo cuando se le ocurrió , que el se estaría mucho más tranquilo si se llevaba su vuela pluma y su libreta de notas con la información que le logró sacar. Ya lo revisare en casa más tarde., ahora a casa . pensó.

Se giró y miro com Draco tomaba aire tratando de calmr el dolor.

- Adios, y que disfrutes la fiesta, en todo caso fue un placer. Adios , "cariño"-. se despidió y luego le tiró un encantador beso al aire.

Minutos despues , el mismo balcon que antes habia tenido una pereja de adultos charlando , ahora solo habia un hombre con su impecable traje unpoco arrugado y con una mueca de dolor y furia .

- Ya me las pagaras, Grangrer, lo juro. t creeme sera más temprano que nunca, ahora esto es algo personal. -.amenazó.

Se retiró de la fiesta dando grandes zancadas , tenia que recuperar su pluma y lo más importante , sus primeras notas., ahora que sabia quien era en realida Christine Spellman podria empezar con su reportaje , pero n podria comenzar sin su vuela pluma favorita . y tenia que empezarlo con urgencia o otro idiota le ganaria , lejos la más importante de su carrera y adema´s su preciado aumento.

- si no me hubiera distraido , talvez...- pensó , se maldijo por haber estado desprevenido , ya que más o menos conocia el temperamento de la leona , pero ese aroma tan dulce y la ingeniosa personalidad de la griffindor que logró atravesar sus defensas y descolocarlo un poco. pero no volveria a ocurrir , tal vez si no se le acercaba tanto...

Tendria que empezar a moverse...

Pero donde empezaria a buscar done ubicarla , su direccion .no se la preguntaria a Potter o al cabezota de Weasley , pero a lo mejor si habia alguien que lo podia ayudar y mucho...

Tomó su celular y marco lo más rapido que pudo el número...

- Hola querida...-. comenzó Draco.

escucho un carraspeo por la linea , como si alguien que estubiera muy emocionado contestara.

- Hola ,Draco hay alguien alli afuera?

Pobre ser de dios.

-Pensy , querida soy yo Draco.

- Draki , ( chillo emocionada) , dos dias sin tener noticias tuyas , no me llambas ni recibia tus lechuzas , crei desfallecer, cuando pense que te habias olvidado de mi ...

Draco sonrio

- Querida, crees que y te dejaria botada , claro que no , ahora r escucha, necesito un favor gigante, necesito la dirreccion de Granger, la recuerdas ?

- La de la sangre sucia?

, acaso ahora te estas interezando en ella?...ohhh noooo ( se oyo un llanto histerico)

Draco alejo el telefono de su oreja.

- Por que crees que yo lo sabria?

-Por que aparte de ser la bruja más inteligente del mundo, trabajas para el ministerio , tienes la informacion de todos los magos de Londres, ademas si me lo das seras fuertemente recompensada, siseo draco.

- bueno si lo pones asi, te lo daré . anotá...

bien llegue , sorry por la demora com de 3 meses es que ... no se enrealidad lo que paso pero no me permitio sentarme a escribir .ohhh dios con que moral obligo a otras a publicar pronto ...Bueno , bueno ¿ que les parecio? malo, bueno , muy malo?. todas sus piniones al atractivo botoncito del extremo izquierdo. Agradecimientos a todas las almas caritativas que me dejaron reviews( sean como ellas)..


End file.
